


Porning in the Morning

by inkandwords, kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, AoKise Day, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wet Dream, atsu fics, this is just shameless dirty dirty porn and we're not even sorry, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine catches Kise mid-wet dream and decides to play a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porning in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! "H" here (or Atsu, for those who know me on Tumblr). ¬‿¬
> 
> This started off as my reward for being productive and getting some of my actual AoKise Day fic done instead of wasting away on Tumblr all night, but then it turned into a thing because I can never pass up the opportunity to give Sachi ("V") a little something back. Sachi submitted the first half and I .. . .. ... uh .. . .. ... continued. ¬‿¬ LOL I'm pretty sure this stemmed from the multiple conversations on Tumblr dash about porn and smut and everything nsfw with a slew of people the night before, but since it was posted on Tumblr for AoKise Day (totally by coincidence btw), thought we'd post it here, too. 
> 
> Just in case people are thirsty for filth. ¬‿¬ We're sorry, but not really. LOL Thanks for reading!
> 
> -H & V

Aomine loves waking up to Kise mid wet dream. There’s something about the way his cheeks flush in his sleep, the way his lips part as he gasps to himself. His fists clench in the sheets and Aomine can see the strain in his loose shorts and can feel the same burgeon in his own.

He always waits until the right time to wake Kise because he knows if he waits long enough he’ll hear…

“Mmmm… _Daiki_ …”

Yeah, all of Kise’s wet dreams are about him and there’s no better fuel for the fire of his ego than knowing that Kise Ryouta, famous model, has wet dreams about him. When he finally reaches out to press a hand against Kise’s shoulder, shaking him awake, an idea dawns on him. While he’s never opposed to ravaging Kise, to leaving marks up and down his pale skin like a constellation that only he knows the name to, he finds he’d rather play a little game.

As much as his fingers itch to dip into Kise’s shorts and wrap around a length he knows has grown because of the ministrations of his dream counterpart, he leans forward and whispers against Kise’s ear, “Show me what I was doing to you in your dream, Ryouta.”

Kise slowly blinks at him, still groggy enough that he can’t comprehend the words right away, but aware enough of his arousal that he instantly clenches his legs in an attempt to hide it. Then Aomine’s words sink in and his eyes widen, catching the morning light that filters in through the window. A spark of recognition flashes in the golden depths and before he can open his mouth to protest, Aomine’s lips are on his own.

Kise groans into the kiss and Aomine swallows the sound like a dehydrated man who has found his oasis. He grabs Kise’s hand and guides it downward, urging it to slip beneath the waistband of his shorts. There’s little resistance and soon Kise has his hand wrapped around himself as Aomine husks against his ear, “I’ll bet I was squeezing tighter than that.”

The shorts become more of an obstruction than he can handle and he helps Kise out by tugging them down his slender thighs. Once exposed, he sees Kise’s fingers tighten, watches the way his hips buck into his hands.

“Daiki, you––”

“Tighter, Ryouta,” Aomine growls. “Squeeze tighter.”

And Kise obeys, letting loose a hiss of pleasure in response. He watches as Kise’s fingers flex when they reach the base of the shaft, grip tight as he pulls upward. His fingers loosen when they reach the top until they’re barely ghosting over the head. It’s a technique Aomine has perfected to make Kise writhe and whimper and it never fails to crumble what little restraint Aomine has.

“Where else did I touch you, baby?” Aomine’s eyes roam across Kise’s bare skin, taking in the way the muscles in his abdomen clench, the way he dips his head back and groans at the sound of Aomine’s voice. “Show me more.”

His gaze trails down between Kise’s legs, past the thick, dripping arousal to the swell of ass just barely visible from his angle. Kise dips a hand between his thighs and caresses a finger along the smooth skin that leads to the tight, pink ring Aomine’s cock throbs at the thought of.

“Keep going…”

Kise pulls his hand back, much to Aomine’s chagrin, and presses his fingers against his lower lip. “You didn’t go in dry, Daiki,” he almost reprimands, a slight smirk twitching at the corners of his lips. His tongue pokes out of his mouth, swirling around his index finger before moving to his middle, then his ring. Kise eyes never leave Aomine’s as he pulls them out of his mouth one by one and slowly lowers them back to where they started.

He spreads his legs further apart, bracing his feet against the mattress to give him the leverage to lift his hips. He’s exposed now and Aomine wishes he had a camera ready because porn never looked this good. Just as he was about to comment, Kise slips his first finger in with a gasp that makes Aomine’s cock twitch in his now stifling shorts.

It seems Kise knows how to work himself open. He slowly edges the first finger in and out until he can press it as deep as his knuckle without flinching. He adds a second finger and Aomine can tell he’s spreading them apart inside himself to make room for the third. His hips have started moving along with the thrusts of his fingers and his breath hitches every time he pushes in as far as his fingers can go.

Aomine is gripping the sheets so tightly now he fears he might rip them. And he knows that would ruin the mood because Kise loves those sheets. It takes more than a little willpower for him to calm down enough to let go, but he moves his hands from the bed to his lap, unconsciously kneading his palm against the front of his shorts to relieve at least a fraction of the tension that has him throbbing beneath the fabric.

Kise is practically fucking himself on his own fingers now, his hips grinding into his hand with a desperation Aomine feels like he understands. Kise’s voice rises to a whimper and he turns pleading eyes toward Aomine, “Daiki… please…” he gasps, twisting his fingers within himself. “I can't––”

Aomine leans forward, hand gripped around the outline of his cock.

“It’s not…” Kise arches off the bed with a groan that ends in a keening whine. “I can’t get deep enough… I need your––”

That’s all the encouragement Aomine needs. His shorts are off and he can’t remember removing them, nor does he remember where he threw them, but he doesn’t care. He grabs Kise’s hand and pulls his fingers out only to replace them with a swift, hard thrust of his hips. Kise’s hips buck against his and a splattering of heat decorates his stomach.  

Aomine glances down and chuckles, leaning forward to press a kiss below Kise’s ear. “You came,” he whispers.

Kise barely nods in response.

“I hope you know it doesn’t end here, baby.”

There’s a moments hesitation in which Aomine thinks he might be told to stop, but then Kise’s arms are around his neck and he feels the brush of lips against his ear as Kise rasps, “It better not. You did so much more in my dream.”

“Did I?” Aomine murmurs, amused that though Kise looks completely spent with his limbs lax and release splattered all over the lean ridges of his abdomen, he is far from sated. 

It’s usually Aomine whose stamina can outrun, outdo anyone else’s by a long shot. He prides himself on making it last, on riding it out to the last exhausting second until Kise is not only completely boneless, but wrecked to high heaven. But the way Kise rolls his hips upward impresses him, spurs the heat that’s been pooling in his core, and he takes advantage of the silent invitation as he matches the roll with a grind of his own.

The smirk he wears is smug, stretching across his lips in hungry anticipation. Kise is still flushed from his own ministrations and Aomine bites the corner of his bottom lip as he takes it all in. His hands sweep along Kise’s thighs, pale skin against his dark fingertips as he spreads him apart. Kise seems to read his mind as he plants his feet atop the rumpled sheets, bracing himself enough to angle his ass upward. He inhales and exhales, sharp and waiting, peeking through hooded eyes. His mouth forms a pout when Aomine’s hands remain where they are.

“What else did I do?” Aomine drawls, low and hoarse as he palms his sac before grasping his erection and slowly stroking from base to tip. “Tell me.”

“Your mouth,” Kise whispers, sucking in a breath as his hand moves down to swirl his finger over the stretched pucker, “did this.”

Aomine sees his thighs clench from the sensation and he watches, keen gaze fixated on the way Kise teases himself. “Keep going,” he urges, shifting back enough to bend forward so that his mouth is level with Kise’s entrance. “Tell me.”

Swiftly, he guides Kise’s hand away, his tongue replacing the circular motions without missing a beat. He grasps the underside of Kise’s thighs, his fingers pressing into the skin hard enough to mark as he continues. He firms the tip of the muscle and pushes through the pucker, driving into him in time with each of Kise’s fragmented moans.

“Deeper,” Kise whimpers, the set of his hips tense, his hands clamped over Aomine’s in a desperate hold. “Y-You went deeper… oh _god_ , like that…”

Aomine takes his cues well and plunges in as far as his tongue can go, timing each penetrated intrusion to the sharp undulation of Kise’s hips. He flicks the firmed tip – to tease Kise, mock him – dragging the rough expanse over the sensitized rim before suckling, and when he feels Kise tense against him, he skims a hand down to squeeze Kise’s ass before using his fingers to find the spot that makes Kise moan his name like a mantra.

He groans, the sound sending vibrations straight through as his fingers find what they’re looking for and–

“ _Oh god, Daiki, I’m gonna c–_ ”

Kise’s back arches, lifting his ass a fraction higher. Aomine peeks up to watch the orgasm shatter what was left of Kise’s barely tempered control, his release painting his stomach a second time. Kise twitches as he rides it out and when he’s through, Aomine pulls away, his tongue tracing the edges of his lips in smug satisfaction. “That’s two,” he says with a chuckle, hoarse and taunting before he leans in to steal a kiss. Reaching under and sinking his fingers into the muscled curve of Kise’s ass, he smirks, the same tongue that had wrecked Kise only a moment before now tracing the edge of his teeth from canine to canine. “My turn.”


End file.
